SuJu's Dorm Romance
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Di dalam dorm ini, ada sebuah kisah romantis antara sang maknae dengan sang namja of aegyo/ONESHOT/Pair: KyuMin, slight KangTeuk n Hanchul... RnR please?


**Suju's Dorm Romance**

Genre: BL, Humor, Geje, jelek, abal, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga*, gara-gara masih belajar basa Korea, jadi masih hancur-hancuran…

Pair: KyuMin, slight: KangTeuk, HanChul

Rate: Cuma berani T

Disclaimer: SuJu punya Tuhan, mereka kerja di bawah SM Entertainment… :D

Story punya Author (Bikinnya dibantu sahabat Author, Wenny)

.

Suatu sore di dorm SuJu terlihat suasana tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Leeteuk, Han Geng a.k.a Hankyung, dan si Cinderella, Heechul. Anggota lain sedang ada show dan pembuatan iklan.

Seisi dorm (lumayan) sepi. Hanya terdengar Kyuhyun, sang maknae, sedang bermain game favoritnya, Starcraft, di PSP tercintanya. Tentu saja PSP-nya ada di peringkat dua di daftar hal yang dicintainya, karena yang pertama adalah Sungmin. Hah? Sungmin? Ya, cinta sejati Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin, tapi sayang ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya.

.

"Kyunie-ah, aku dan KangIn-ah akan membuat makanan. Kau mau?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, Hyung, kamsahamida…" jawab orang yang diajak ngomong cuek.

"Ah, kau bohong! Kita buatkan saja! Jangan tanyakan dia! Ayo, Teukie-hyung~" teriak KangIn semangat sembari menarik sang kekasih ke dapur.

"Hey, kau, evil maknae, sopan lah sedikit! Minimal tatap orang yang mengajak bicara…!" kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Yah, aku tahu… aku bukan anak kecil…" balasnya males.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun sedang main PSP-nya, Heechul sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Hankyung, sedangkan namja imut bernama Sungmin sedang memainkan barang pink-nya.

"Yo! Masakan sudah siap!" teriak KangIn.

Semua anggota menghampiri. Hanya Kyuhyun yang enggan. Tapi karena dibujuk Sungmin, terlebih Sungmin membujuknya dengan Puppy Eyes andalan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun ikut makan…

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" teriak semuanya kecuali Kyuhyun.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, yaitu, RAMEN.

Karena sang koki, Ryeowook, sedang ada pembuatan iklan, jadi (dengan terpaksa) mereka (yang ada di dorm) menyetujui Leeteuk dibantu KangIn yang memasak.

"Kalian bisa berenti beradegan 'mesra' tidak sih? Heechul-hyung, Hankyung-hyung, Teukie-hyung, KangIn-hyung?" sindir Kyuhyun kesal. Ia tidak terima yang lain-mesra-mesraan tapi ia hanya makan sendiri,…

"Kau hanya sirik, Kyunie-ah…! Suapi saja Minnie-ah!" goda plus usul KangIn. Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget, pipinya pun merona.

"Betul juga! Suapi aku, Kyu~" rengek Sungmin manja pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah… baiklah…" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi hyung-nya yang manja ini. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan menyuapi Sungmin dengan cepat dan paksa. Bahkan Sungmin sampai tersedak…. Dia memang Evil =,="

"Uhuk… uhuk… Kyu~ Pelan-pelan~" protes Sungmin.

"Mian, Sungmin-hyung…"

"Hey, kau, evil maknae, pelanlah sedikit! Lihat! Minnie-ah sampai tersedak…" Heechul menyela.

"Ya, aku tahu… Aku sudah minta maaf…"

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin dengan sabar, pelan, dan gentle. Sungmin sendiri hanya terhanyut dalam pesona Kyuhyun. Saking seriusnya Sungmin ngeliatin Kyuhyun, ia sampai merona sendiri melihat tampannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ehm! Ehm! Minnie-ah serius banget ngeliatin Kyunie… Jangan-jangan…" goda KangIn. Ia membuyarkan imajinasi Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, YoungWoon-ah… kau ini jail sekali…" nasihat Leeteuk.

"Tembak saja susah…" kata sang Cinderella SuJu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hyung, kalau sedang makan jangan bicara…" nasihat Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Mian, Hannie.."

"Kalau dipikir baik-baik, kalian itu cocok, lho! Yang suka KyuMin couple juga banyak… Dan sepertinya Kyunnie-ah dan Minnie-ah terlihat saling menyukai…" komentar KangIn panjang tapi gak lebar.

'_Benar juga apa yang KangIn-hyubg bilang… tembak saja..., tapi,_' batin Kyuhyun. '_apa Sungmin-hyung mau menerimanya? Apa dia benar menyukaiku juga?_' lamjutnya ragu.

"Hey, tidak mungkin , Hyung! Kami sesama namja! Aku tida—"

"Saranghae yo, Kyuuu~!" potong si namja aegyo itu tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang.

Lima orang namja lainnya terkejut. KangIn dan Heechul menganga. Untung makanan di mulut Heechul sudah ditelannya… Leeteuk tersedak kuah ramen. Sedangkan Hankyung? Ia hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh, jadi surat cinta (pink) yang kutemukan di bawah bantal Sungmin-ah adalah untuk Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Eeeeh? Jadi Hankyung-hyung yang ambil? Kembalikan! Kembalikan~" rengek Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kaubacakan untuk kami saja, Hankyungie?" usul Leeteuk ikutan kacau.

"Ide bagus! Ayo bacakan saja, Hannie~"

"Baiklah, isinya:

'_Kyu, kau tahu tidak selama ini aku menyukaimu? Dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau sedang main, game, makan dan baca buku, sampai akupun selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau sedang membuat 'pulau' di malam hari! Kau benar-benar manis, Kyu! Saranghae~ Kuharap kau mau menerimaku!_

_Sugmin'_

Itu isinya…" tutup Hankyung.

"Hyu,Hyung?"

"Mianhae, Kyu~" kata Sungmin gugup. Ternyata Hankyung lebih evil daripada Kyuhyun…

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri terhadapnya, Kyunie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hm, bagaimana yah? Yaah… sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan lagi… Nado saranghae, hyung!"

Semua yang ada di situ terkaget. Apalagi Sungmin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga (pink)

"Gomawo, Kyu~" teriaknya sembari menghambur ke pelukan GameKyu-nya.

"Hmm..." balas Kyu.

"Padahal gak usah pake gini-ginian... Langsung tembak juga bisa..." sindir Heechul dan KangIn.

"Ahaha…" tawa Leeteuk.

Sungmin menarik lagi semua yang telah ia pikirkan soal Hankyung. 'Ternyata Hankyung-hyung baik…' pikirnya kembali.

"Nah, Minnie-ah, sekarang kau harus berterima kasih pada Hannie! Berkat dia Kyu mau menerimamu!" perintah Heechul.

"Baiklah! Xie-xie, Hankyung-hyung!" teriak Sungmin semangat.

"Haha, sudah kewajibanku membantu para dongsaeng dan hyungku…" balasnya.

END

A/N: Halo, semua~ Author baru ini kembali lagi dengan cerita hancurnya!

Saya cinta mati ama SuJu! Beneran deh... meski saya adalah ELF baru, tapi saya udah punya wallpaper, poster, lagu, majalahnya SuJu *gitu ajah bangga*... Cuma satu yang belum kesampean... bikin twitter biar bisa ngobrol ama personil SuJu... ahaha… males aku bikin twitter, fesbuk aja nggak keurus… ahaha

Asuka juga mau ngasi tahu nih... gimana saya bisa bertemu dengan SuJu padahal dulu Asuka nganggap SuJu jelek, aneh, ancur, geje *saya mengutuk diri saya sendiri mengingat pernah ngomong begitu*... gini, waktu itu aku lagi liat-liat video klip SNSD *jujur sih... saya nggak suka SNSD (tapi enggak benci juga)... Cuma penasaran ajah... habis banyak anti fans-nya* terus aku lihat ada video 'SuJu couple kiss and hug'… aku kan fujoshi, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung klik video itu dan langsung jatuh cinta pada SuJu... intinya, saya jatuh cinta pada SuJu karena ngeliat adegan yaoi... (tapi bukan Cuma itu! Lagunya juga baguss! Cowoknya juga keren-keren!)

Ah, sudahlah... cukup curhatan author, akhir kata, thanks buat readers yang bersedia baca fic ini! ^^

Mind to review? =3


End file.
